Dying Without Your Love
by 9DeanWinchester9
Summary: Just when you think life is good, the past comes back to bite you...
1. Dibs' On this One!

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, and the story belongs to a friend, I just help her write it and give her ideas_

**A/N: **Guess who's birthday it is? I'll give you a hint, it has 'Yours' and 'Truly' in it. HaHa. Yep it's my B-Day today--or yesterday (the 4th). There's quite a few chapters of this wrote up. If you guys like it, I'll post more.

**'Dibs' On This One!**

Mila Carter had never been closed to the idea of demons and ghosts--she just hadn't ever seen any, so she never thought about them. That was before her brother, Mark Carter, was murdered by a demon and she kept seeing his ghost everywhere. At first she thought she was crazy, but when Anneliese Hamilton showed up at her door asking strange questions, Mila wanted her to cut the crap.

"Okay, so you think that Mark was murdered by a demon and his spirit is trying to tell me something?" Mila asked.

Liese smiled. "That is not the question I thought you were going to ask."

Mila shrugged. "Well, I'm not a moron."

"You're definitely not. Can I be completely honest with you?" Liese asked Mila, setting down her notebook on the coffee table.

Mila nodded. "God, please."

Liese laughed a little as Mila smiled, and then nodded. She hadn't felt this at ease with someone since Sam and Dean Winchester. Back when they were really young, they'd all met up. John Winchester, Sam and Dean's father, and Clarissa Hamilton, Liese's mother, had met up on a hunt, and the kids met at school. Liese and Sam connected first, but their bond was never more than nerdy kids who were best friends. Dean and Liese, however, soon had a much deeper connection, falling in love even when they were 12 and 8.

When Liese was 8, she got deathly ill, and Dean was right by her side the whole time. Clarissa, like John, was willing to give up everything, and she made a deal with a crossroads demon to make Liese better. Ten years later when Liese was 18, her mother was taken from her, and Liese went out to hunt, leaving the Winchesters behind completely, Dean having already left before then. Sam went to Stanford and met Mila Carter, and they became best friends, Mila filling Liese's place. Liese and Mila had absolutely no idea though, how small a world it truly was.

"I'm pretty sure that what killed your brother was a shape shifter, and his spirit is trying to tell you who that shape shifter is pretending to be." Liese explained. "Stop me at any time if you want or need more or less information."

Mila nodded. "So far I think I'm okay."

Liese smiled. "Huh. All right then. I'm going to need to search his room then."

"Go for it." Mila said. "Just...I'm not ready to go up there."

Liese nodded. "That's fine. I'm just going to take the EMF Radar up there, and if you could come up with a grudge list, that would be fantastic."

"All right. Anything to know what happened to him." Mila said, and starting typing stuff up on her computer while Liese went up to Mark's room and looked around.

She heard the phone ring, but kept searching, letting Mila answer it. She found some pictures, and some clothes, and some definite sign that a ghost had been in there. So, Liese went back downstairs and she looked at Mila, who had let the call go to the answering machine.

"You've reached Mila and Mark. We're too busy to get to the phone, so if you could just leave your problems at the beep, we'll choose whether or not to call you back. BEEP!" The voices of Mark and Mila greeted on the answering machine.

Mila smiled a little as she remembered when she and Mark recorded the greeting, and then she and Liese both did a double take as the man left a message.

"Hey, Mila, this is Sam. I know I haven't talked to you for like three years, but I heard about Mark, and I wanted to tell you how sorry I was." Sam told her.

"Sam, are you done yet?" Dean asked from the background.

Mila smiled a little through her shock to have one of her very best friends kind of rekindling the flame of friendship, and then Liese gasped when Sam told Dean to be quiet, and then left Mila his number.

"What is it?" Mila asked.

"That son of a bitch!" Liese said.

Mila raised an eyebrow. "I'm lost."

Liese laughed a little. "He thinks he can take my case."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa--Sam does what you do?" Mila asked.

"What? Oh, Sam. Yeah. I was talking about Dean." Liese said. "Wait...how do you know Sam?"

"How do you?" Mila asked.

Liese shrugged. "Sam, Dean and I all grew up together."

Mila nodded. "Sam was my best friend at Stanford."

Liese smiles. "I'm glad he found someone to confide in--but that doesn't mean that Dean can steal my case!"

Mila laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and Dean have some serious past--besides the growing up part."

"Well...I might have seen him naked once or twice." Liese shrugged.

_Feedback is Love!_


	2. Confronting the Enemy

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter One_

**A/N: **Thanks so much_ **mssammydean**_!! I **_love_** the gift -nudge nudge wink wink- Thank you for saying Happy Birthday, first of my readers to say it! :) So this chapter is for you.

**Confronting the Enemy**

Liese did her research, and found the motel that the boys would be staying at. She knocked on the door hurriedly, and when Sam opened it, he smiled. Liese, however, wasn't into telling Sam how incredibly excited she was to see him--she wanted to talk to Dean.

"You are not stealing my case." Liese told him.

Sam laughed. "It's a small world."

"Where is Dean?" Liese asked impatiently.

Sam smiled. "In there."

"Dean Winchester!" Liese cried.

Dean came out of the bathroom and stood in his tracks. At first he was stunned to see Liese standing there in front of him in all her glory, but then he smirked and looked her over, nodding approvingly.

"Some things never change." Dean said.

Liese rolled her eyes. "Hey--stop looking me over and move onto a different hunt."

Dean shook his head. "I think we get to have this one--Sam knows Mila."

"Yeah? Well where was he the last three years? Mila's like my bff." Liese said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And she and I are figuring out this one all by ourselves."

"Can I kiss you?" Dean asked her, walking up to her.

"Ye--no!" Liese told him, backing up a step or two. "You haven't talked to me since I was 18, that was what? 7 years ago?"

"That was your fault too." Dean told her. "You up and took off from Kansas and cut Sam and I off."

Liese sighed, and found herself looking at Dean's lips. Dean chuckled, making Liese look him directly in the eye.

"Just don't take my hunt." Liese pleaded, less hurriedly and softer.

Dean nodded, and stroked her hair. "Why did you just take off?"

Liese shrugged. "Mom sold her soul for me."

"What?" Dean and Sam asked.

"Why would Clarissa do that?" Sam asked her.

Liese smiled sadly. "I was going to die back in that hospital when I was 8 and Mom made the deal to save me. Then she paid for it and she went to Hell. Do you remember Hell, Dean?"

Dean made a face. "How did you know that I went to Hell?"

Liese rolled her eyes. "I have always been a much better hunter than you, Dean. I've been keeping tabs on the Winchesters since I left you in Kansas. I hope you don't remember Hell."

Dean nodded. "I don't remember it. I wish I could tell you that your mother got out or something."

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see you alive. You actually have no idea how long I cried when I found out you were dead." Liese explained. "Not that I wanted to tell you that but...I just--I've missed you guys, and I wish you'd contacted me before I had to hear your voices on Mila's voicemail."

Dean nodded. "You're right, I owe you a lot more than that."

"I'm going to go and eat something." Sam said, and ducked out of the motel, Liese laughing.

"Sam's still totally not smooth when it comes to giving us some space." Liese told him. "But I should warn you--I don't hop into bed with dead guys."

Dean made a face as she moved her hands around and made a face at him.

"Hey, I'm still an incredible man in every area." Dean informed her.

Liese nodded. "As far as I'm concerned, you're dead, and I'm not a necrophiliac."

"Does it occur to you that maybe I'm not as man whoreish as I used to be?" Dean asked her.

Liese laughed loudly. "Dean Winchester? Not a manwhore? Maybe before you were 16, but after that? Not even angels pulling you out of Hell could give you back a sense of sexual morality. Sorry, Slugger."

Dean nodded slowly. "So...we're not having sex then?"

Liese shook her head. "We're not just jumping back into the sack after being away from each other for 7 years."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Liese? I mean seriously." Dean told her.

Liese sighed. "You sure you're all fleshy and what not?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "I don't even have battle scars."

Liese frowned. "But I liked your battle scars. A few of them were from me."

"You're harder to convince now that you're not 16 anymore." Dean said.

Liese shrugged. "I'm going to go lock the motel door."

"Sam won't come into the bedroom if the door's closed." Dean told her.

"I'm going to lock the door so we don't get attacked by the shape shifter, Dean." Liese explained.

_Feedback is Love!_


	3. When the Past Comes Back

**Disclaimer: **_See Chapter One_

**A/N: **Thank you _Charlotte Reese_! I am so sorry for not thanking you before, I feel so bad. Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glad you're liking this! Happy Reading

**When the Past Comes Back**

Sam hadn't gone out to get food--he went to go and see Mila. He hadn't seen her since taking off abruptly after Jessica's death, and he wanted to see her. He'd known Mark really well, and he'd known Mila even better, and wanted to give her the greeting she deserved. So, he headed to her house and knocked on the door. When she opened it, she gave him a big smile.

"You know, for a long while I just assumed you hated me." Mila said.

"How could I hate the girl that got me through college?" Sam asked.

Mila rolled her eyes at the exaggerated comment and gave Sam a huge hug. He embraced her back, holding her there, and smiling a little. He hadn't realized that in his past suddenly coming back, a little piece of the peace he'd once had was returning as well. He let Mila go and looked her over.

"My God, your hair is terrible." Mila told Sam with a laugh. "Wow."

Sam scoffed. "What? My hair does not look terrible."

"Have you looked in a mirror?" Mila asked him. "Because you should--and then you should cut some of your hair off."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Nice to see that your directness is still intact."

Mila laughed. "Well, some things are just innate."

Sam laughed too. "So...how have you been?"

Mila shrugged and invited him in. "I'm not terrific, but I mean, I'm not terrible. Nothing really bad has happened since Mark was murdered."

"I bet it's been a hard week." Sam told her, shutting the front door behind him. "I remember when the three of us all met."

Mila smiled. "Yeah. Jessica had been crushing on you for about a week, so Mark and I decided to check you out for her. You know, if I'd vetoed you, she never would have dated you."

Sam smiled a little and then it faded. "I feel so bad that you've lost so many people who were close to you, and then I just bailed when you needed me most."

Mila shrugged and forced a smile. "She was your girlfriend--you couldn't deal. I understood that then, and I understand it now."

"But she was your best friend." Sam told her. "She was your best friend, and I was your best friend, and I should have been there for you."

Mila took Sam's hand in hers. "Trust me, I'm okay. I forgave you for taking off already, and I'm just glad to see you again--even if you're trying to steal Liese's hunt. Which you shouldn't--I really like her."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So you two really _are_ friends?"

Mila laughed a little. "Friends? I hardly know the girl, but she has incredible spunk."

Sam laughed. "She is still just as sneaky as ever. She was right--she _is_ the better hunter."

"Better hunter, eh?" Mila asked.

Sam sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I never told you all of that family stuff."

Mila waved it off. "Sam, I get it--that's not something you just randomly spit out in normal conversation."

"I know, I just--I wish I had told you everything before now--before such grave circumstances hit you. I should have kept in touch." Sam explained.

"You should have, but you didn't. Can we not dwell on the past?" Mila asked. "As long as you don't make the same mistakes in the future, I'll gladly let you back into my circle of trust--after Liese of course."

Sam made a face. "Why am I _after_Liese?"

Mila laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

Sam shook his head. "Um...no. I really have no idea why you're putting her first."

"Maybe because we met and she told me the truth." Mila said. "That and she hasn't run out on me suddenly."

Sam was going to protest, but Mila smiled to let him know that the last part was just to get a rise out of him. He realized it had worked, and then hugged her when she suddenly hugged him again. He held her against him, kissing the top of her head as she laughed a little.

"So you and Liese really grew up together?" Mila asked, still holding onto Sam, her cheek against his chest.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. She's always been like a sister to me."

"I'm glad--I can tell that she was good for you growing up." Mila told him. "Oh my God--_she's_ Lee-Lee!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, but please don't tell her that I refer to her as that to people she doesn't know--she'd take me."

"Liese can take you?" Mila asked skeptically, letting go of Sam and raising an eyebrow.

Sam blushed. "Yeah."

Mila laughed. "You are definitely not the man I thought you were, Samuel Winchester."

_Feedback is Love!_


End file.
